Breakaway From Our Chains
by Jedigrl330
Summary: A 'what if' starting in vol. 8 and continuing as long as there is interest. All canon pairings likly to change. Femslash and slash in future chapters, if you don't like, don't read. Eventual M...T for safty in the beginning.


Authors Note: Hey y'all, here's the Runaway's AU I've been working on. This has spoilers up to Vol. 8 and asks one 'what if' questions…see what a single thing can change…if you dare…

Chapter One: A Single Rose

"He just left!?!" Karolina's disbelief was obvious in her voice.

Xavin took a slight offense. It had been a long two days and the skrull was stressed to keep a fake form most of the time. Trying to sound patient, Xavin responded, "He took the York's time travel device and was gone."

Struggling to grasp this, Karolina's voice rose to a higher pitch. "Did he say?—"

Even Molly was taken aback by the tone Xavin answered in. It started off much too harsh for the normally soft-spoken alien. "Nothing. Just looked at me with….I think it was regret…Or…Apology," the anger lessened in the tone, "I don't think he's coming back."

Trying to make her new friend, Klara, feel better-as well as herself- Molly turned to face the dark haired girl. "Pfft! He's so coming back. Probably with cool weapons or a thing." The young girl said in a casual manner, though insider her chest her heart was beating wildly.

Klara was not comforted by the other girls' off hand manner. She saw right through the façade and because Molly was nervous, Klara was even more nervous. Work callused hands fiddled with her long black braid. "Time machine?" was the only thing the pale girl could muster out.

At that point, both Karolina and Xavin were ignoring the younger members. "What about Vic and Nico?" the expiration in the blondes voice made it ring shrill.

Tension was building between the two lovers. "You haven't checked with them?" Xavin's tone accused.

While a quarrel was mounting amongst the Runaways, the Street Arabs were having a discussion of their own. "I'm telling you, this bunch has put us on Queer Street with the Sinners." Eddie said in a low voice.

Not really grasping why her leader was so concerned, Hoyden pointed out, "We've had black marks in their book before. It's not that uncommon, in fact."

Even though the young woman was trying to be confident her voice shook with apprehension. It was true she was particularly afraid but she didn't want to be on the Sinner's bad side. Eddie could be a sniveling wimp but he generally kept his gang out of big trouble. Hoyden's chest hollowed as Eddie made a disagreeing motion. "Not like this," he promised and made eye contact with every member of his little family, "They got a beef with the Higher-Ups…which Maneater'll probably keel me for even seein' 'em."

Dead George, the oldest Street Arab, jumped in. He hated how all these young people seemed to get so hyper over things. "If it's a question of brains, perhaps being eaten…" his hopes of a nice meal were quickly dashed.

"It ain't that Dead George. We just gotta keep 'em close 'til I can find Maneater in a less man-eating mood." Hoyden seemed to almost growl at Eddie's idea.

"I say toss 'em out 'fore it gets worse." The frustrated girl snapped.

Creeper, perched safely on Hoyden's shoulder, nodded his blonde head. "I say what Hoyden said, mainly because she said it." His tiny voice barely carried too everyone's ears.

The two had been close before the Street Arabs became a group. Hoyden and Creep had found each other years before when Hoyden was a young child. She had protected Creeper from the big kids as best she could. Now the two had an almost sibling like relationship.

"Now, now, lets not be impulsive. This could still work to our advantage, as perhaps, a deal." Eddie used a smoother tone to calm his crew into listening.

Across the courtyard, Xavin and Karolina were still arguing. They were oblivious to the two younger girls drinking it all in. "We should be concentrating on getting home, not picking up strays!" Xavin's deep timbered voice practically boomed.

Brows furrowed, Karolina stood her ground. "Xavin, if you had any concept of what this girl's been through." She continued to his back at her lover.

Klara huddled a little closer to Molly. Her red clothed shoulders were up around her pale ears. She still nervously played with her braid. "They're arguing about me." She stage whispered to her new friend.

Appalled that her friends were acting like such dorks, Molly could only nod in disgust. It felt stiff because of how far her new washed out yellow collar came up on her neck. "I know! It's SO awkward!" her voice was only slightly louder that Klara's as Molly was too stunned by the fight to try to whisper.

When Karolina turned her back to Xavin, Molly got really worried. Only bad things happened when Karolina was angry enough to turn away. Instead of backing down, like any of the other Runaway's would have instantly done, Xavin pointed and continued to yell. Molly had half a mind to take Klara somewhere else but was too anxious about what she'd miss if she left. "Oh! You're doing that thing I dislike!" Xavin stressed.

Face still red with anger, Karolina crossed her arms. "I'm not doing anything." She insisted firmly.

Xavin took a menacing step toward the blonde. Molly quickly backed up and drug Klara with her. This was too dangerous. No one had ever seen Xavin that mad and Molly wasn't sure what to do. Tears welled behind her eyes as Xavin still continued to yell, "Crossing your arms and turning away does not mean I'm the one being unreasonable!"

Standing strong, Karolina didn't turn around. "I believe you'll find it does!" she snapped.

"You're the one who wanted to live in the past! Everyone else…" Xavin was in mid-transformation as he grabbed Karolina and ripped her around, "LISTEN TO ME! Everyone else has been trying to find a way back!"

Horror filled the youngest Runaway at the scene in front of her. Never had Xavin lost control, never had the alien been rough with Karolina, and never had Molly seen them fight. "Stop grabbing me!" Karolina shrieked and slapped the dark skinned hands away from her.

"Stop making me angry!" Xavin yelled back.

Pushing Xavin back with a sharp finger to the chest, the blonde reached her boiling point. Her cheeks were flushed and her teeth were gritted. "EVERYTHING makes you angry!! You're just a bad mood in the shape of a…"

Molly winced as Karolina realized what she was seeing. There was a straggled sob from the now devastated blonde. She backed away from the figure in front of her with a broken look in her clear blue eyes. Xavin took a step forward, all anger forgotten in the face of Karolina's pain. "Beloved, I'm sorry. Did I injure you?" his deep timbered voice asked.

Choking on another sob, Karolina fled into the building the Street Arabs lived in. Molly jumped in front of Xavin as he went to follow. The little white hat with black ribbon and yellow flowers on Molly's head fell off. Her hair whipped in the wind. Anyone watching would agree that she did not look twelve in that moment. Even Xavin was taken aback enough to stop and only stare a second. "You can't go after her Xavin." The child commanded.

Confusion lit dark eyes. "Why not?"

" 'Cause you just lost control and guyed out! I mean, that makes this the real you, right?" Molly asked, silently praying the answer was 'no'.

Xavin looked down to strong male hands. The lost look in his eye pray told to what he was thinking. There was nothing that could be done, he was born a boy and no matter how much he loved Karolina that couldn't be changed. And as much as Xavin knew Karolina loved him she wouldn't change and wouldn't let him hide who he was. With a desperate cry, he morphed into a girl and fled into the building.

Quickly, Molly grabbed Klara's wrist and followed. The high laced boots that clad Molly's feet made it hard for her to run. Which was just as well for Klara who wasn't really in the condition to run. Skidding to a stop in the spacious bunk filled room that the Street Arabs had lent the Runaways, the two girls were met with a heart breaking scene.

Karolina lay with her face in a pillow. Her shoulders shook with muffled sobs. Xavin was knelt next to the bed, also openly sobbing. "Please, beloved, please. Speak to me!" the alien's female voice cracked mid sob.

Shaking dark hands lay on the off white material of Karolina's outer corset. The blonde erected herself awkwardly. Her face was red from crying and she heaved to get air. "I love you. I love you Karolina." Xavin choked as she placed a slime hand on the other girl's cheek.

All Karolina could do was nod. Her world was crashing down around her. What did this mean? Could she love that man that Xavin was? Did she want to? Everything seemed to whirl through her head at such a rate that by the time she finished a thought another was halfway gone. Still, Xavin's touch outwardly soothed her. She let her head fall gently closer to the woman she had come to love.

By the door Klara was shaking her head. "No." she murmured.

As the dark haired girl took a step back, Molly glanced over. Question filled dark blue eyes. One the bed, Karolina leaned into Xavin's kiss. "This is wrong. You people are…" Klara spat in horror and disgust.

She took off, red cloak flaring out behind her. Heavy work boots pounded swiftly down stairs and a door flung open. "Klara!" Molly screamed, flustered, though she too took off.

The Street Arabs watched curiously as two children bolted by them. "I'm telling ya all. They're crazy. Best throw 'em…" Hoyden was cut short by a stern look from Eddie.

"NO!" Klara screamed over her shoulder as she swerved into an alley way.

Molly was healthier and gaining on the other girl. In front of her, Klara skidded to a stop and turned. Great, thick vines rose from the dirt. "Leave me be!" Klara growled through her teeth, "It was a mistake for me to… I must go home." She finished lamely.

"But you hate it there!" Molly yelled as she pressed herself up against the violent vines in the dirt alley way.

Klara crept closer to the barrier she had created. It was the largest display of her power she had ever known. The thought shook her to her core. Her black eye caught the sun and it turned Molly's stomach. "I've been…ungrateful. I have a duty to my husband." Her voice shook in disbelief at her own statement.

Eyes widened in disgust and disbelief. Molly pushed her to the wall of green. "NOT EVEN!" she yelled a lot louder than necessary.

"It is a sin!" Klara finally exclaimed in a huff.

Thinking her friend was starting to come around, Molly tried to wedge her little body to the other side of the vines. "It's not just a sin, it's ILLEGAL. There's TV shows where they catch guys even trying…" Molly's babble was cut short when Klara shook her head.

"Those women," she clarified, "Miss Dean and…the negress. It's disgusting."

Even as she said it Klara was filled with shame. Karolina had sought her out to give her a way of hell. Who was Klara to think badly of her?

Normally insightful, Molly never noticed Klara's nervous expression. Anger had crackled to life in her little chest. Fists curled at her sides as the pre-teen took a step back. Sun just touched the top of Molly's head but the rest of her was shadowed. Her chin was tilted down and her eyes hard. "Oh and, and having a big old guy doing stuff on you is awesome?" she spat sarcastically, proving she really did understand more than she let on.

Receding to the darker shadows Klara kept her eyes downcast. Her hands were clutched under her chin in front of her chest. Unsure and fearful, Klara's mind reverted to the teachings she knew. In her mind the bible was always right and that meant she must obey it to a 'T'. "Molly, people like that are unnatural. They will lead you to a terrible end." She murmured and her voice quaked as if she was trying to rationalize with herself more than the other girl.

Unbelieving, Molly gaped for a moment. She didn't want to lose the only person on the team that was her age but this was nonnegotiable. Anger still bright in her glare, the twelve year old ground out, "Those guys are my _family_. I thought you'd be one of us."

Turning, Molly felt like she was slamming a door. She didn't know what was behind the door but her heart said it would be good. Only, there was no way she'd walk away from her family. They had been there for her since forever. So, straight backed and square shouldered, she walked away. "But you're just another grown-up." She spat out as she left.

Tears filled Klara's eyes. For some reason she felt like she was giving up something very important. She couldn't place it but little Klara knew she had just made the worst decision of her life. Around her rose petals died and drifted like tears of blood to the ground.


End file.
